craigofthecreekfandomcom-20200223-history
The Final Book
"The Final Book" is the fourth episode of Season 1 of Craig of the Creek and is the fourth episode overall. Synopsis The last book of Kelsey's favorite book series goes missing from the library, so Craig decides to help her solve the mystery of who took it.The Final Book info Zap2it, Retrieved on 29 March 2018 Plot The episode begins with Kelsey finishing reading the penultimate part of a book series in the stump, then asks to finish the final book in the "Ythrith of Scriggith" series. When they leave, they run quickly to the library to the final installment in the series. Kelsey returns the book she read and they enter the library. In the "Young Adults" section Craig, Kelsey and JP choose new books. Craig chooses one of the detective books and begins to read it, amazed by everything. Kelsey is desperate to find the last part of the series of books she was reading. Kelsey asks Harold about the book, and he says it was supposed to be returned 2 weeks ago, but never was, which makes Kelsey angry. Kelsey asks who took it, but Harold does not allow it. Craig tells Kelsey that, as he says in the book he chose, Children solve cases better than the police, so they start an "investigation". Craig thinks they should find witnesses, so they go to where Stacks is, in a room at the back of the library. Already there, Kelsey and Stacks talk about the book. Kelsey mentions that she can not finish the book series because the last one is missing, and Stacks gets nervous. Trying to make Kelsey forget about the last book, she recommends another series of books called "The Trebulon Trials," but Kelsey does not like those kinds of books. Stacks tells Kelsey that the book has a child with a red turtle backpack, and Kelsey, Craig and JP come out of the library to keep looking. The three of them go to the stream and Craig finds a red backpack in the meadow, but when he enters there, he breaks a stick and makes the Horse Girls angry. When Mackenzie finds out that Craig broke his "jump" he thinks about kicking him, but Kelsey just arrives and stops her. Kelsey greets Maney and tells her that she is looking for a red turtle backpack, Maney says she saw one of the Ninja Kids use one, Kelsey gives her an apple for helping her. JP arrives at the meadow and upon seeing him, Maney falls in love with him. Craig, Kelsey and JP arrive at the waterfall, where the Ninja Kids are, but the kids start throwing cardboard ninja stars at them. Kelsey sees that the leader of the group has a red turtle backpack and asks about the book, but she assures that she only has manga imported from Japan. Kelsey gets angry and starts a battle with the leader of the group, but after trying to climb a tree, Yustice falls and her backpack opens. Kelsey sees that a red book appears but when Zatch, one of the ninjas takes it out, it turns out to be a western comic, so Craig, Kelsey and JP slowly retire. When they walk by the creek, They notice Scooter Kid skateboarding with the red turtle backpack, so they chase her. JP is thrown on the road so that the girl stumbles and falls into a bush. However, when she opened her backpack, there is only one report made by Stacks, so they let the girl go. That night, after dinner, Craig continues reading his book and Bernard realizes, and mentions that in those books the culprit is always the first character. When Craig goes to sleep, he finishes reading the book and Bernard was right, the culprit is always the first. In his mind he visualizes several previous scenes with children he met with. Later, they go to where Stacks is, because she was the first person they saw. After trying to deny it, without giving results, Stacks reveals that she hid the book under his chair. She says she hid it because if Kelsey finished that series of books, she would not have anyone to talk to about books anymore. When they leave the place, Kelsey says she will read the other saga that she recommended, "The Trebulon Trials", this makes Stacks happy. Craig throws the book and falls on the head of Harold, ending the episode. Characters Main * Craig * Kelsey * J.P. Supporting/Minor * Bernard * Jessica (no lines) * Nicole (no lines) * Stacks (debut) * Mackenzie (debut) * Maney (debut) * Marie (debut) * Melissa (debut) * The Ninja Kids (debut) * Scooter Kid (debut) * Aaron (cameo) * Bobby (cameo) * Maitreya (cameo) * Harold (debut) * Danny (debut) Trivia *Stacks is seen holding a book titled "The Trials of Trebulon", which is a symbol that is almost exactly the same as the symbol of The Principality of Zeon from "Mobile Suit Gundam". *One of the books seen on the shelf is "Matt the Gathering" which is an obvious reference to Magic the Gathering. Something that makes it even more obvious is because the fact that it uses the same font used in the logo for the card game. *The book "The Smarty Boys", that Craig was reading is a parody of The Hardy Boys ''by ''Edward Stratemeyer. Video Craig of the Creek The Book Thief Cartoon Network-0 References es:El Libro Final Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:A to Z Category:Aired Category:Upcoming Episodes